In the printing industry, it is well known that containers, such as metal drums, are used to support heavy liquids, such as ink or other petroleum based products.
When the liquid is used a single container is provided and is opened. A pump is mounted to the wall to the container and the liquid pumped from the container for use at the appropriate location, such as inking apparatus on a printing machine. Although the container may be located near an initial location where the liquid is being used, frequently the container is relocated to another location a substantial distance from the initial location, such as occurs when inking apparatus are being supplied with ink at different printing machines. Prior to this invention, the pump is removed from the container, the container is covered again by the container's lid, and a two-wheeled dolly is used to move the closed container to the new location. It is necessary to remove the pump and recover the container because the container is supported on and moved with the two-wheeled dolly, which rotates the container around its wheels. This allows the liquid in an open container to splash out of the container when rotated to a moving position and rolled to the new location.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for raising and moving an open ended container.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for raising and moving an open ended container in a substantially vertical position.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for raising and moving an open ended container without the need for covering the container.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for raising and moving an open ended container even when the containers have a diameter that varies between the containers.